fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch's Mess
Mitch's Mess is a minigame that appears after many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games first introduced in Papa's Hot Doggeria. The player has to try to find specific items in a picture before time runs out. If a player clicks on 3 incorrect items you are out. Tips & Tricks *The layout is always the same but the items to find change every time, whether you win or not. *Try memorizing these pictures on the right to help finding items easier! *Saving many tickets together, then playing many in a row makes it easier to recall where the items are, than many individual plays each time around. Things to Collect # The order pad # Steel from Jacksmith # Cheese Cube # Candy Creameo # Copper from Jacksmith # Mild Sauce # Powdered Sugar from Pancakeria # Bronze from Jacksmith # Pickle # Cactus McCoy's Toy # Verde Sauce # Knife # Carrot # Plant # Burger # Nacho Sauce # Gold from Jacksmith # Banana # Cinnamon Powder from Pancakeria # Cactus # Cactus monster from Hot Shot # Jack-O-Lantern Sticker # Gummy Onion # Sour Cream # Pencil # Guacamole # Spatula # Foodini's Hat # Baseball Bat # Guitar # Chicken Wing # Tiki from Freezeria # Crystal from Jacksmith # Cherry # Power Ball from Cactus McCoy 2 # Spoon # Bacon # Jack-O-Lantern # Loco Mystery Sauce # Creameo # Red Pepper # Sherriff Badge # Pinto Bean from Hot Shot # Steak # Chilifeathers from Hot Shot # Dart # Habandito from Hot Shot # Hot Sauce # Egg # Blue Marker # Iron from Jacksmith # French Fry # Pump from Jacksmith # Raspberry # Celery # Crushida Pepper # Gem from Jacksmith # Tips Jar # Tomato wedge # Cookie # Hot Dog # Pan # A Tray # Whipped Cream # Green Pepper # Order Place # Taco # Sport Pepper # Yum 'n' Ms # Candy # Onion Ring # Milk Bottle # Cappuccino # 6 or 5 pieces of Cheese Popcorn (amount depend on layout) Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Hardshells Hat Hat # Small Taco Table Improves Waiting Score # Black Tile Floor Flooring #Hardshells Jersey Shirt # Taco Fence Improves Waiting Score # Taco Mia Poster Improves Waiting Score # Medium Taco Table Improves Waiting Score # Taco Mia Wall Wallpaper #Biker Helmet Hat # Hardshells Poster Improves Waiting Score # Large Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Biker Jacket Jacket #Hardshells Bottoms Pants # Taco-Eating Trophy Improves Waiting Score Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Purple Dot Wall Wallpaper #Winter Parka Jacket # Purple Planks Flooring # Onionfest Poster Waiting Bonus #Rose-Colored Glasses Face Accessory # Onion Velvet Rope Waiting Bonus #Fancy Shoes Shoes #McCoy Shirt Shirt # Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper #Green Belt Belt Accessory #Orange Pants/Khaki Pants Pants #Viking Helmet Hat # Circle Floor Flooring # Comic Books Waiting Bonus Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Tropical Shirt Shirt # Teal Bottoms Pants # Luau Overshirt Jacket #Buffaloes Hat Hat #Viking Helmet Hat #Sizzlers Hat Hat #Fancy Shoes Shoes # Chili Stripe Wall Wallpaper # Wood Planks Flooring # Corn Stalks'' Waiting Bonus'' # Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper # Circle Floor Flooring # Comic Books'' Waiting Bonus'' # Jubilee Poster'' Waiting Bonus'' Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Blue Moon Poster Blue Moon Drizzle Bonus # Blue Polkadot Floor Flooring # Orange Dress Shirt Shirt # Small Halloween Table Waiting Bonus # Easter Glass Block Waiting Bonus # Multigrain Wall Wallpaper # Studded Belt Accessory # Md. Shamrock Table Waiting Bonus # Halloween Poster Waiting Bonus # Stache Lamp Waiting Bonus # Lab Coat Jacket # Valentine's Poster # Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: The Great Onion *#Silver: Rowdy Rico Game *#Gold: Palm Tree Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #Logo Cap (Turkey) Hat # Ham Poster Sliced Ham Bonus #Stripe Scarf (White-Green) Extras # Planter Box Waiting Bonus #Basketball Jersey Jacket # Cobblestone Floor Flooring #Long Armwarmers Accessory # Cheddar Poster Cheddar Topping Bonus #Wristwatch Accessory # Pink Zag Wall Wallpaper #Trenchcoat Jacket # Large Harvest Table Waiting Bonus #Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Anchovy Gum Waiting Bonus #Silver: Jolly Roger Flag Waiting Bonus #Gold: Jacksmith Arcade Waiting Bonus Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_5.png|5 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_6.png|6 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_7.png|7 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_10.png|10 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_11.png|11 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_12.png|12 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_13.png|13 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_14_(Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_15_(Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_16_(Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Mango Gum # Hanging Plant # Lg. Christmas Table # Lamppost #Terra Cotta # Md. Carnival Table #Shrimp Sign Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes # Valentine's Poster # Blue Sweatbands # Easter Bottoms # Batters Hat # Sm. Easter Table # Pink Stripe Polo # Cobblestone Floor # Easter Vest # Easter Glass Block # Pink Zag Wall # Eyepatch # Chocolate Gum # Jojo Beret Bonus: # The Great Onion Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Easter Poster Waiting Bonus # Casual Sweater Shirt # Medium Groov Trunk Waiting Bonus # Fingerless Gloves Arms # Teal Stripe Wall Wallpaper # Valentine Balloons Waiting Bonus # Checkered Belt Belt # Red Floor Flooring # Bandana Hat # Pineapple Poster Pineapple Bonus # Winter Parka Jacket # Gladiator Helmet Hat # Stylish Smartwatch Arms Rare Prizes: #Bronze: The Great Onion # Silver: Pile of Tires #Gold: Palm Tree Bakeria-Mitch's Mess Silver prize.png|Silver Prize in Mitch's Mess, Bakeria Bakeria-Mitch's Mess Gold prize.png|Gold Prize in Mitch's Mess, Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes Papa's Sushiria Prizes # Wood Grain Wall # Flannel Shirt # Autumn Tree # Waywards # New Year Poster #Trenchcoat #Black Carpet # Stitched Moccasins # Med. Halloween Table #Plain Pants # Vase of Roses #Polka Dotted Bucket Hat # Large Lantern Bonus: #Med. Groov Trunk Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Taffy Machine # Lg. Waffle Table # New Year Poster #Md. Comet Table # Pink Stripes #Sm. Foodini Table # Candy Cane Gum # Lamppost #Great Onion # Orange Stripes Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Mess TMTG 1.png|1 Mess TMTG 2.png|2 Mess TMTG 3.png|3 Mess TMTG 4.png|4 Mess TMTG 5.png|5 Mess TMTG 6.png|6 Mess TMTG 7.png|7 Mess TMTG 8.png|8 Mess TMTG 9.png|9 Mess TMTG 10.png|10 Trivia * All ores from Jacksmith appear in this game. * The "Cookie Clickin'" sticker is earned by clicking on the three cookie items (chocolate chip cookie, Creameo, and Candy Creameo), whether the items need to be found to win the game or not. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go!